In sports, players can have limited time to practice for a variety of reasons, e.g., due to league rules, a player is a backup, weather, injury, etc. Thus, players might not develop decision making abilities as quickly as desired. Players can watch game films and/or watch others practice to see what other people do. But such game films do not optimally develop decision-making capabilities of the person because they rarely, if ever, provide a first-person perspective of what the player sees on the field of play.